


Lignes d'horizon

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Divergent Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Psychological Trauma, after the war, erwin's point of view, retired eruri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: Près de six ans après la fin de la guerre contre les titans, Erwin et Levi sont installés dans une chaumière au bord de l'océan. Leur temps n'est plus occupé à survivre et à tuer, et un jour, Levi surprend Erwin en commençant à dessiner...





	Lignes d'horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'intrigue du manga à partir de la Bataille de Shiganshina. Les explications données dans le manga sur l'origine des titans et l'existence d'autres humains ne sont donc pas prises en compte non plus...et ça tombe bien puisque ce n'est pas du tout le sujet ici ! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Le bruit des vagues avait remplacé celui du galop des chevaux depuis un peu plus d'un an. Ils s'étaient installés au bord de l'océan, dans une petite chaumière qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui, une fois remise à neuf, valait mille fois leurs chambres d'officiers. Ils s'étaient un peu isolés du village qui réunissait certains rares survivants du Bataillon d'Exploration, leurs familles et une poignée d'habitants qui avaient trouvé l'endroit assez confortable pour y fonder leur propre foyer. 

A la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient joints aux autres pour explorer le monde pendant près de deux ans, et puis, d'un commun accord avec leurs amis, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour s'installer, vraisemblablement définitivement. On avait tout de suite compris que l'ancien Commandant et son Capitaine désiraient profiter de la solitude qu'offraient les longues plages qui bordaient l'océan, et personne ne cherchait à les déranger s'il n'était pas un ami proche ou si aucune urgence ne l'exigeait. Erwin et Levi visitaient le village régulièrement, pour faire leurs emplettes ou prendre des nouvelles, et avec le temps, leur ancienne réputation n'intimidait plus, et seule demeurait le respect, l'admiration et l'amitié qu'ils méritaient. 

Ils avaient mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme de vie. Il fallait s'accoutumer à vivre ensemble sans avoir aucun devoir à remplir, aucun ordre à donner ou à recevoir, aucune menace (sinon celle d'être surpris par la pluie en pleine promenade sur la plage ou celle de se retrouver soudain à court de miel) et personne pour les interrompre. Et puis, il avait fallu se découvrir, et vivre comme des amants sans plus aucun risque. Ce n'était pas exactement le fait d'être seuls ensemble qui les avait déroutés au début, mais plutôt les activités qui occupaient maintenant leurs journées. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils relèvent la tête et se regardent dans les yeux quand ils se surprenaient à ramasser des baies pour les confitures ou à planifier très sérieusement la meilleure manière de réparer la porte arrière de la chaumière dont les charnières manquaient de lâcher. 

Ils passaient leurs journées en longues promenades le long des falaises ou sur la plage, poussant leurs explorations toujours plus loin. Un jour pourtant, Erwin dut s'arrêter, le souffle court et défaillant, et Levi décrèta qu'ils avaient suffisamment exploré et qu'ils s'en tiendraient aux environs de la chaumière pour leurs marches à pieds. Quand ils voudraient aller plus loin, ils prendraient les chevaux. Ils avaient gardé leurs dernières montures du Bataillon et les avaient installées dans une petite cabane à l'arrière de la maison, là où derrière une rangée d'arbustes s'étendait un vaste champ d'herbes hautes. 

Quand ils ne se frayaient pas un chemin dans les sentiers creusés par la faune locale, ils restaient au coin du feu dans la pièce principale de la chaumière, à lire ou à parler. Et quand le temps le permettait, ils restaient des journées entières sur le perron face à l'océan, écoutant le bruit des vagues et regardant les goélands planer au-dessus de l'immensité bleue. 

 

 

Un matin de début de printemps particulièrement chaud, ils étaient justement installés là depuis très tôt pour profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. Levi était assis à la table, reprisant une chemise qu'il avait déchirée sur une ronce en cherchant à atteindre un nid d'aigrette (leurs œufs étaient délicieux, mais il prenait toujours garde de n'en prendre qu'un seul par couvée). A sa gauche, Erwin lisait. Il allait régulièrement en ville où les marchands qui passaient là lui échangeaient des ouvrages contre de l'argent ou des denrées qu'ils avaient produites dans leur potager. Au bout d'un an, il s'était constitué une petite bibliothèque d'un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de volumes. 

Ils s'étaient installés dans un silence confortable depuis une heure environ. Levi avait lui-même lu un peu avant de s'occuper de sa couture. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Erwin entendit le coup de ciseau final, signe qu'il avait terminé de recoudre la manche déchirée. Habituellement, Levi passait d'une activité à l'autre sans interruption, trouvant toujours quelque chose à s'occuper, mais cette fois-ci, il rentra simplement ranger son matériel et revint s'asseoir devant la table sans rien dans les mains. Il allait sans doute se relever dans quelques secondes, ayant trouvé autre chose à faire, ou il se mettrait à discuter avec Erwin. Mais les minutes passèrent, et Levi ne bougeait pas. Erwin lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait les yeux perdus devant lui, les épaules voûtées. Il s'ennuyait. Et depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Erwin savait que l'ennui n'était pas bon pour Levi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Plus rien à faire ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Non... » répondit Levi d'un air pensif.

« Veux-tu que nous allions faire un tour ? »

Levi soupira. 

« Nan, il fait trop chaud, on va être dégueulasses de sueur en un quart de seconde si on bouge notre graisse... »

Erwin sourit. Certes, ils faisaient bien moins d'exercice physique qu'auparavant, ce qui avait fait un peu fondre leurs muscles. C'était tant mieux, car ils n'en avaient presque plus besoin. Pourtant, Levi s'attachait à faire ses exercices tous les matins, et Erwin l'accompagnait la plupart du temps, même si ces dernières semaines, il avouait volontiers se laisser aller.

« On peut toujours prendre un bain après », proposa Erwin.

« Hmm... »

Non, décidément il allait devoir trouver mieux.

« On pourrait chercher un nouveau livre que tu n'as pas lu dans la bibliothèque, ou prendre les chevaux pour voir ce qui se passe au village, tant qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud. Cela me fait penser, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la lettre d'Hanji... »

« Plus tard, peut-être. Pas vraiment envie de lire maintenant. »

Régulièrement, Erwin craignait que l'un ou l'autre ne finisse par s'ennuyer de cette petite vie tranquille. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en rêver, et quand elle leur était tombée dessus, ils avaient tous les deux eu quelques jours de panique tant la liberté qui leur était donnée semblait soudain immense et inattendue. Il craignait parfois que Levi ne rêve de reprendre la route pour explorer le monde (il en rêvait lui-même quelques fois, mais il mentirait s'il disait que cette petite vie domestique avec Levi ne lui plaisait pas). Il s'était peut-être montré égoïste. Il savait que Levi était heureux avec lui, mais s'il désirait autre chose, il fallait qu'ils en discutent.

Erwin s'apprêtait à lui en parler lorsque soudain Levi se leva et retourna à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Il revint avec plusieurs feuilles vierges et un crayon à papier, et s'installa à nouveau à la table. Curieux, Erwin l'observa, mais Levi se mit à rougir.

« Quoi ? » bougonna-t-il.

« Rien du tout », répondit Erwin en feignant l'indifférence. Il reprit sa lecture. Mieux valait lui laisser de l'espace. Il allait peut-être simplement répondre à une lettre, mais Erwin en doutait, car si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas été gêné d'être observé. 

Il tâcha de se concentrer sur l'intrigue de son roman mais resta aux aguets. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le bruit timide du crayon sur le papier. Des bruits trop brefs et saccadés pour correspondre à une activité d'écriture. Il entendit encore le frottement de la chaise contre les lattes de bois qui formaient le perron : Levi se rapprochait de la table, vraisemblablement très concentré. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Erwin pour comprendre ce que faisait son compagnon : il dessinait, rien de moins.

Cette réalisation le surpris, car autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Levi dessiner, et il n'avait pas non plus vu trace de croquis dans sa chambre de Capitaine. Peut-être était-ce une activité qu'il avait toujours gardée secrète ? A en juger par les petits soupirs frustrés et le « merde ! » colérique que lâcha Levi, il n'était pas habitué à magner le crayon pour ce genre d'activité. Mais il avait décidé de rester auprès d'Erwin pour ces premiers débuts, et Erwin décida de le laisser en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas décidé de s'ouvrir à lui. 

Pendant près de trois quart d'heure, Levi dessina sans interruption. Il ne disait rien, hormis quelques jurons plus ou moins audibles selon son degré de frustration. De là où il était assis, Erwin ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il essayait de représenter, et il dû se contrôler à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas garder les yeux constamment rivés sur Levi. Mais sa gêne du début avait disparue au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait, et bientôt, Erwin pu jeter des coups d'oeil à son compagnon sans trop craindre d'être rabroué, pour peu qu'il se montrât discret. 

Levi avait les deux bras sur la table, sa main gauche tenant la feuille de papier tandis que la droite agrippait le crayon, hésitante au moment de tracer certains traits. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard dur. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas, il aurait été difficile de dire que Levi s'adonnait à une activité de détente. Mais Erwin reconnut l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, le même qui l'habitait quand Levi était stimulé par une situation difficile qui exigeait toutes ses méninges et sa concentration. Lui-même n'en était sans doute pas conscient, à en juger par les chapelets de jurons qu'il s'était mis à lâcher, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, Erwin savait qu'il réussirait. 

Pour l'instant, il en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Avec un dernier soupir, Levi se leva, l'air boudeur, et il ramena ses croquis à l'intérieur sans donner la moindre chance à Erwin d'en apercevoir un seul. 

« On va faire un tour ? » demanda-t-il en ressortant, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Erwin abandonna aussitôt son livre.

« Je te suis. »

 

Le lendemain soir, Erwin revenait du champ derrière la chaumière quand il surprit Levi assis à la table sur le perron, crayon à la main. Levi sursauta en le voyant et leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Erwin retourna à l'intérieur pour se laver et reprendre son livre. Lorsqu'il s’assit à la gauche de Levi comme la veille, il le sentit un peu nerveux. Erwin soupira d'aise et se mit à lire pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le déranger ou de commenter ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit Levi l'observer un instant, puis il entendit le bruit de la mine sur le papier. 

La séance ne parut guère plus satisfaisante que la veille. Rapidement, Levi se mit à émettre des petits « tch » d'agacement. Il s'écoulait parfois de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il demeurait silencieux, et Erwin espérait que c'était parce qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il voulait garder sa concentration, mais alors il recommençait à marmonner des jurons. 

Au bout d'une heure et demie, le soleil avait disparu mais ses couleurs vives continuaient de couvrir l'horizon et un vent chaud s'était levé. Erwin somnolait sur la chaise, son livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Il était dans un état second, sentant vaguement la brise lui caresser les joues. Le bruit du crayon de Levi était comme un ronronnement auquel il n'était pas habitué mais qu'il trouvait des plus relaxant. L'idée que Levi puisse développer une passion artistique était étrangement séduisante, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagée auparavant. Lui-même dessinait à ses heures perdues quand il était jeune, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé Levi dessiner. Et le résultat était plus qu'attrayant. Sa fantaisie s'éloigna un peu de la réalité, et il se mit à imaginer son ancien Capitaine devant le paysage splendide d'une mer déchaînée, assis devant un chevalet, bravant les éléments pour l'amour de son art... et puis son imagination partit un peu plus loin, et il vit Levi à l'intérieur de leur cabane, dans leur chambre, pendant que lui était allongé sur leur lit, totalement nu, et Levi le fixait de son regard intense à mesure qu'il étalait de ses doigts les ombres de son corps sur la toile...

« Putain de merde ! »

Il sursauta et un bruit de papier qu'on déchire s'ensuivit. A moitié réveillé, il vit Levi rentrer en trombes dans la maison. Erwin cligna des yeux et se leva, cherchant à le voir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais il n'y était pas. Il s'approcha de la table où Levi avait laissé ses affaires. Il avait déchiré la feuille en deux, si bien qu'Erwin n'eut aucun mal à voir ce que Levi avait dessiné. Il devina la tête d'un cheval jusqu'à l'encolure, mais il comprit aussi pourquoi Levi avait abandonné. Les proportions n'y étaient pas du tout, et de manière générale, les traits étaient hésitants et trop peu fluides pour donner une quelconque harmonie à l'ensemble. Mais il était tout aussi évident que pour un premier ou second essai, il ne s'était pas fixé un objectif des plus faciles. Peu importe qu'il ait côtoyé les chevaux tous les jours, Erwin avait dû s'y reprendre à de nombreuses reprises avant d'obtenir un résultat à peu près satisfaisant. Les chevaux étaient des créatures qui incarnaient la grâce et la fragilité même, et la structure de leur corps demandait d'être très précis, sans quoi le résultat pouvait facilement être affligeant. Mais après tout, il donna raison à Levi d'avoir voulu commencer par un sujet qu'il connaissait bien et qui, il le savait, lui faisait plaisir de dessiner. 

Il rassembla soigneusement les affaires de Levi en y incluant le dessin déchiré et rentra dans la chaumière. Levi épluchait vigoureusement des pommes de terre à l'évier devant la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit Erwin rentrer avec son échec. Il attendit une remarque qui risquait de le blesser, mais Erwin refusa de commenter ce qui n'était que le tout premier pas sur une route que Levi avait tout le temps d'explorer. Il déposa les feuilles sur la petite table du salon de l'autre côté de la pièce en sachant que Levi pourrait les retrouver là et les ranger quand il le souhaitait. Il tenait à ce qu'il sache que sa nouvelle passion importait à Erwin et qu'il pouvait la partager s'il le souhaitait, mais qu'Erwin ne l'y forcerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. 

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Levi.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il était impossible qu'Erwin ne fasse pas un commentaire sur sa nouvelle activité.

« Ouais, ranime le feu, s'il-te-plaît », dit-il en reprenant son épluchage, avec cette fois un peu moins de fureur.

Erwin s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et y déposa une bûche de bois sèche. Il rassembla les quelques braises qui restaient et après quelques souffles de sa part, de petites flammes se mirent à lécher la bûche et à grandir. Il revint auprès de Levi pour sortir leurs couverts du placard. Il sentit qu'il évitait de le regarder mais Erwin fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Levi et s'apprêtait à sortir la viande du garde-manger lorsque Levi lâcha brusquement son couteau.

« Vas-y, dis-le. C'est de la merde et je ferais mieux de ne même pas essayer. »

Il refusait toujours de regarder Erwin. Ce dernier vint se coller à son dos pour l'entourer de son bras.

« Tu en es à tes premiers essais, et apprendre à dessiner prend beaucoup de temps. Je crois qu'il n'y aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas, sois patient avec toi-même. » 

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et attendit que Levi réponde, mais il ne dit rien et reprit son travail. 

Ils dînèrent, et le reste de la soirée passa sans qu'ils en reparlent. 

 

Les semaines suivantes, Levi se construisit une nouvelle routine, s'installant tôt le matin ou en fin d'après-midi sur la petite terrasse pour profiter des jeux de lumières. Près de deux mois après qu'il se soit lancé pour la première fois dans son nouveau passe-temps, Levi termina sa séance matinale avec un petit sourire et un regard plus satisfait que d'habitude. Erwin sirotait son thé en lisant une lettre d'Hanji lorsqu'il rentra pour déposer ses affaires. Erwin le vit plus content que d'habitude, et il fit mine de vouloir regarder les croquis de Levi, mais ce dernier les glissa parmi un tas de feuilles avec un regard en coin. 

« Tu lis quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il. 

« La lettre d'Hanji que tu as lue hier. Elle est donc en ville jusqu'à demain soir ? »

« Ouais, apparemment. Tu veux aller la voir maintenant ? »

« Je termine mon thé et on y va. »

Levi s'occupa d'empaqueter les quelques légumes cueillis dans la matinée et qu'ils comptaient offrir à Hanji. Il enveloppa de papier un livre qu'Erwin lui avait trouvé quelques semaines plus tôt, un ancien traité de botanique qui pouvait être utile au Commandant lors de ses expéditions et qui lui ferait gagner un temps précieux en lui évitant d'avoir à redessiner systématiquement les nouvelles plantes qu'elle découvrait. Ils sellèrent leurs montures avant de prendre le chemin qui bordait l'arrière du cottage et serpentait le long de la côte jusqu'au village. 

En un peu plus d'un an, le petit village s'était bien développé et était maintenant pourvu de l'essentiel: une école, un petit hôpital, un médecin, un maréchal-ferrand, un magasin de vêtements et de fripes, une épicerie-quincaillerie, un boucher, et même un sculpteur de bois qui fabriquait des bijoux et des jouets d'une qualité épatante. Le village avait parfois connu de gros changements depuis l'arrivée des colons, comme la fois où une petite salle de théâtre avait été aménagée dans une ancienne chapelle (Levi avait juré quand les acteurs s'étaient proposés de représenter les aventures du Bataillon d'Exploration, avec dans son propre rôle un gamin de quatorze ans en pleine mue de la voix), ou des modifications plus modestes qui consistaient principalement à améliorer encore les premiers travaux effectués sur les ruines de l'ancien village. 

Tandis qu'ils chevauchaient au pas près de quelques chariots de transport conduits par des marchands ou des cultivateurs venus vendre leurs biens, Erwin aperçu la forme squelettique d'une charpente en construction près du bâtiment qui servait d'école, et il ne put retenir un sourire.

“Levi, regarde. Il semblerait que la construction de la bibliothèque ait encore bien progressé depuis ma dernière visite !” 

C'était un projet qu'Erwin avait encouragé, et il était satisfait de voir que les travaux avancaient. La population du village était jeune, ce qui signifiait qu'on pouvait s'attendre à des naissances dans les années à venir. Erwin n'avait nullement l'intention de voir les enfants éloignés du savoir comme ceux entre les Murs l'avaient été. Il voulait qu'ils soient libres de se poser toutes les questions qu'ils désiraient, qu'ils découvrent pleinement le vaste monde qui les entourait. Le petit Conseil qui s'était formé lors de la fondation du village lui avait proposé d'y occuper un siège, et on lui avait signifié que la population ne serait pas contre le fait qu'il devienne un décideur important du village. Erwin avait poliment décliné l'offre, et chacun comprit facilement qu'il avait eu son lot de commandement pour toute une vie. Il avait seulement fait une requête: une fois que les infrastructures essentielles seraient terminées, une bibliothèque serait construite. On le lui avait accordée d'autant plus facilement que deux des membres du Conseil étaient d'anciens professeurs qui s'étaient toute leur vie sentis à l'étroit dans les connaissances que la monarchie les laissait divulguer à leurs élèves. 

“On dirait que le vieux Lawrence se retrouve avec tout le bordel à gérer, en attendant qu'elle soit terminée”, s'amusa Levi.

“Le vieux Lawrence” était en fait le propriétaire de l'unique épicerie-quincaillerie du village, un jeune homme de trente ans au coeur généreux et droit mais toujours d'une humeur extravagante. Grand et mince avec une petit barbe auburn et une chevelure assortie montée en chignon, il se tenait debout devant sa boutique où s'empilait des caisses de livres que les habitants venaient lui déposer pour la vente ou à destination de la nouvelle bibliothèque, et il en semblait très contrarié. D'un regard, Erwin et Levi se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter un instant. Ils devaient de toute façon acheter une boîte de bougies pour compléter leur stock. 

En les voyant s'arrêter, Lawrence bomba le torse, cachant à peine sa fierté de voir “les deux héros fréquenter son établissement” (“comme si on avait le choix”, lui avait un jour lancé Levi).

“Monsieur Smith, Monsieur Ackerman”, les accueilla-t-il, et Levi tâcha de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en s'attendant presque à le voir leur faire une révérence. 

“Bonjour Lawrence”, le salua Erwin. “Il nous faudrait une boîte de cinquante longues bougies, s'il-vous-plait. Et nous souhaiterions jeter un coup d'oeil aux livres à vendre, c'est possible ?”

“Je vous en prie”, les invita-t-il d'un geste de la main. “Ce sont les derniers arrivages que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de trier, mais tout ce qui est à vendre se trouve à l'intérieur du magasin.”

Ils entrèrent tous, et fort heureusement un client occupa Lawrence quelques minutes plus tard, laissant à Erwin et Levi le temps de fouiner à loisir sans avoir le jeune homme sur le dos. Erwin dénicha un manuel de poche d'astronomie qui rejoignit aussitôt la boîte de bougies que Lawrence leur avait apportée. La plupart des livres provenaient des habitants du village et étaient de ce fait surtout issus de la propagande de la monarchie et de ses sbires. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, on voyait pourtant de nouveaux livres arriver, trouvés dans d'anciennes ruines ou écrits par les voyageurs intrépides qui s'étaient lancés à la découverte du monde. 

Erwin continua à parcourir la large étagère lorsqu'il apperçu la nuque de Levi à travers les ouvrages, de l'autre côté. Il avait le visage tourné vers un livre, et sa taille permis à Erwin d'y jeter un coup d'oeil avec lui. C'était un “Manuel de dessin à l'usage de tous”, comme il pu lire en haut des pages. Elles étaient hautes et anciennes d'après leur couleur jaunie. Là où le regard de Levi s'était arrêté, on voyait le crayonné d'un buste de femme. Elle portait un chignon haut et élégant, son cou gracieux légèrement incliné tandis que ses yeux doux semblaient sourire à l'artiste. Sur la page de droite se trouvait le dessin final, ombré avec un grand réalisme, et sur celle de gauche, les dernières étapes de ce qui devait être un “pas-à-pas”. Nul doute que ce petit chef d'oeuvre rappelait à Levi ses propres essais, qu'il devait assimiler à des déboires. Il devait s'interroger, peut-être même douter. Il semblait captivé par cette image. Il passa délicatement les doigts sur le dessin final, et Erwin se demanda un instant avec émotion si le visage de cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Sa mère peut-être, s'il se rappelait encore de ses traits, ou bien l'un des nombreux soldats qui étaient tombés au combat. 

Erwin sortit de ses pensées en entendant les pas précipités de Lawrence qui s'approchaient. Il se retourna subitement tout en s'éloignant un peu mais le vendeur l'interpella, et Erwin entendit derrière lui le bruit d'un livre que l'on referme d'un coup sec. Levi avait été surpris dans sa contemplation, et Erwin maudit Lawrence pendant un instant.

“J'ai trouvé pour vous ce très rare traité de chaudronnerie, Monsieur Smith”, se vanta-t-il en tendant à Erwin un vieux livre à la reliure certes très travaillée, mais qui ne tarderait pas à tomber en miettes. Son amour pour les livres n'en faisait pas pour autant un collectionneur systématique. 

“Non merci, Lawrence. Je crois que nous avons terminé.”

Ils réglèrent leurs achats et sortirent. Ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'ombre et continuèrent en direction de l'auberge où ils espéraient rencontrer Hanji et les autres, lorsqu'Erwin se rappela soudain qu'il avait oublié de racheter des lames de rasoir avant de quitter la boutique. Il revint sur ses pas plus vite que nécessaire, et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la quincaillerie pour jeter un coup d'oeil et s'assurer que Levi ne l'avait pas suivi. Puis, il entra et se dirigea droit vers l'étagère près de laquelle Levi se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer le manuel. Sous les yeux effarés de Lawrence, il se précipita à l'autre bout de la petite boutique et attrapa une boite de rasoirs dont il n'avait en vérité pas vraiment besoin. 

« Pourriez-vous mettre ce livre de côté, s'il-vous ? Je repasserai le prendre dans quelques jours », demanda-t-il au jeune vendeur.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Smith. »

Erwin paya les rasoirs et quitta la boutique pour rejoindre Levi, satisfait de ne pas avoir éveillé ses soupçons.

Ils détachèrent de leur selle les denrées et le livre qu'ils avaient mis de côté pour Hanji et les autres, et pénétrèrent dans l'unique auberge du village, _la Maria libérée_. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte en bois, s'attendant à être immédiatement immergés par les rires et les discussions de toute une tablée d'Explorateurs fraîchement reposés et prêts à reprendre la route. Au lieu de quoi, ils furent accueillis par le ronronnement habituel de l'auberge, sans la moindre trace des Capes Vertes. Ils se tinrent là un moment, les bras ballants, certains d'avoir raté quelque chose. S'étaient-ils trompés d'endroit ? Ils étaient sûrs que non. D'heure ? Non plus. Il était plus de midi passé et Hanji aurait dû être dans les parages. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, et elle n'avait pas pu être là. Ils décidèrent d'aller se renseigner auprès de l'aubergiste, d'autant plus qu'ils commençaient à attirer les regards à rester plantés là. 

« Bonjour, » commença Levi. « On cherche les Explorateurs, les Capes Vertes. Ils devaient être dans les parages. »

« Savez-vous où nous pourrions les trouver, peut-être ? » demanda Erwin.

L'homme grand et mince leur sourit lorsqu'ils les reconnus.

« Ah mes pauvres messieurs ! Ils sont déjà partis ! » s'exclama-t-il en essuyant un verre à bière. 

Erwin ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Partis ? Ils devaient rester jusqu'à demain soir ! »

L'aubergiste rangea le verre, posa son chiffon et ouvrit un tiroir du comptoir pour en sortir une liasse de papiers.

« Hanji Zoe m'a demandé de vous remettre ça à tous les deux. Je crois qu'il y a une lettre. Elle m'a aussi bien dit de l'excuser auprès de vous. »

Levi faisait grise mine. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Hanji et Moblit, et il se passerait sans doute encore plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la région.

« J'imagine que la lettre nous en dira plus », le rassura Erwin.

Levi haussa les épaules. Ils quittèrent l'auberge avec les documents d'Hanji. Son absence avait coupé leur appétit de balade, et ils rentrèrent à la chaumière. Ils étalèrent les documents sur la table de la cuisine. Des dessins de Moblit, principalement, et la copie d'une carte faite par Fenris, un jeune professeur de géographie qui s'était joint aux Explorateurs. La carte ne leur en apprenait pas beaucoup, sinon que plus au Nord, l'eau se faisait rare et le relief plus abrupt. La lettre d'Hanji, elle, ne leur donnait guère d'explications quant à ce départ précipité. Hanji s'excusait et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu « les serrer dans ses bras », mais ils étaient appelés plus à l'est, sans qu'Erwin et Levi n'aient la moindre idée de ce qui s'y trouvait de si important. 

« Elle nous expliquera sans doute tout la prochaine fois. Peut-être ignore-t-elle même ce qui se trouve à l'est pour l'instant. »

« Hmm... »

Levi s'était désintéressé de la lettre d'Hanji et tenait dans ses mains trois dessins de Moblit. L'un était consitué d'un ensemble de croquis de plantes inconnues d'eux, un autre de la vue d'anciennes ruines surgissant au beau milieu d'un marais (sans doute un ancien hôtel particulier aux sculptures de pierre fines comme de la dentelle), et le dernier représentait le portrait d'un jeune chiot au visage très expressif. En bas de ce dernier dessin, Moblit avait ajouté un petit mot pour leur expliquer que les Explorateurs s'étaient trouvés une mascotte. 

Comme toujours, le crayon de Moblit avait fait des merveilles. Même sans couleurs, il savait quels détails et quels ombres ajouter pour rendre ses représentations presque plus réelles que leurs modèles.

« Si un jour j'arrive à dessiner comme ça... », murmura Levi.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas. Et Moblit est un excellent exemple, regarde ! Il n'a jamais pris de cours et est autodidacte. Mais il s'entraîne quotidiennement, même aujourd'hui, à ce que m'a raconté Hanji. »

Levi hocha la tête et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ils rangèrent les documents d'Hanji et de Moblit avec ceux rapportés de leurs précédentes visites, et la promesse de grandes découvertes à venir adoucit un peu leur déception. 

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, Erwin trouva Levi occupé à récurer l'évier de la cuisine. Une enquête rapide pendant qu'il prenait son café lui apprit qu'il comptait s'attaquer à la chambre une fois la cuisine terminée, et puis la salle de bain, et puis, en fait, toute la maison. Erwin approuva en grignotant une tranche de pain. C'était l'occasion parfaite de retourner au village faire l'acquisition du manuel de dessin. Levi serait accaparé toute la matinée et verrait à peine son absence. Mais alors qu'il mettait sa tasse de côté, Levi lui donna l'excuse parfaite pour s'y rendre.

“Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour au village ? On n'a presque plus de bicarbonate et je déteste être à court.”

“Bien sûr, Levi. Y a-t-il autre chose ? Je vais sans doute reprendre un peu de ce café aux noisettes. Est-ce qu'un thé te tenterait ?”

Comme toujours, Erwin vit l'hésitation travailler Levi. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent grâce aux pensions qui leur étaient versées et aux quelques denrées qu'ils produisaient et vendaient, et ils ne côtoyaient plus la pauvreté comme auparavant. Levi avait pourtant gardé son esprit d'économie et la même attention à ne rien gâcher inutilement, mais cette fois, la tentation était trop grande.

“Va pour un peu de thé...”, concéda-t-il avec un petit sourire. “Celui...celui au miel et au caramel, le thé noir.”

Erwin sourit à son tour.

“Entendu. Je fais au plus vite pour te ramener le bicarbonate”, promit-il en l'embrassant. 

Il sortit de la maison et sella sa monture. Il se sentait espiègle à l'idée de surprendre Levi avec le manuel. Il s'imaginait déjà ses yeux briller, et peut-être aurait-il droit à une remontrance sur le prix exorbitant qu'Erwin avait dû payer. Erwin pouffa en s'éloignant de la chaumière. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du prix qu'il allait payer. Il avait simplement demandé à Lawrence de mettre le livre de côté et ne s'était pas inquiété de son coût. Qu'importe, le plaisir de Levi n'avait pas de prix. Erwin prendrait sur sa pension d'ancien Commandant, voilà tout.

Il acheta le café, le thé et le bicarbonate. Pendant que Lawrence emballait le livre de Levi dans un papier kraft et l'entourait d'un ruban bleu nuit, Erwin laissa son regard errer dans la boutique. Il apperçut dans l'une des caisses un carnet à croquis et se mit à le feuilleter. C'était indéniablement du papier de bonne qualité (du moins meilleure que celui sur lequel Levi travaillait actuellement), et Erwin n'hésita pas un instant. Le carnet vint s'ajouter à sa pile d'achats. Erwin retint sa respiration lorsque le jeune homme lui annonça le prix du vieux manuel, mais s'il coûtait un peu plus cher que la moyenne, le prix en restait raisonnable. 

Lorsqu'il poussa de nouveau la porte de la chaumière presque deux heures après son départ, il fut accueilli par un nuage de poussière qui lui piqua les yeux. A sa gauche, il distingua Levi debout sur un tabouret, époussetant vigoureusement le plafond au-dessus de la porte. 

“Erwin, dégage. C'est bourré de cendres là-haut, dégueulasse. A croire que je n'ai rien nettoyé depuis des semaines.”

Erwin déposa son sac un peu plus loin dans la pièce et revint vers Levi, le sachet de thé et le paquet contenant le carnet et le livre sous le bras. Au pied du tabouret, il avait cette vue imprenable sur Levi dont il ne lasserait jamais. Ses hanches bougeaient à mesure qu'il passait le chiffon avec vigueur, et Erwin oublia complètement pourquoi il était là. Une autre très bonne raison d'être revenu à temps à la maison avant que Levi n'ai terminé...

“Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous planté là ? Tu viens de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur mon cul ?”

“Toujours, Levi”, s'amusa Erwin. “Tu veux bien descendre un instant, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi.”

Levi se retourna, suspicieux, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le sachet de thé et le paquet.

“C'est quoi ?” demanda-t-il en descendant.

“Un cadeau. Et puis le thé.”

Levi prit le paquet qu'Erwin lui tendait et se mit à l'ouvrir précautionneusement comme il le faisait toujours, veillant à ne pas abîmer le papier qui pourrait être réutilisé. Erwin l'en débarrassa, impatient de voir sa réaction. Les yeux argentés de Levi se mirent à briller et ses lèvres s'écartèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le carnet. Il l'ouvrit et en toucha le grain.

“Mais...”commença-t-il avant de retourner le carnet et de reconnaître le livre qu'il avait déniché quelques jours plus tôt. “Erwin, comment...?”

“Je t'ai vu le feuilleter l'autre jour...Pardonne-moi, ce n'était pas volontaire, mais j'étais juste derrière l'étagère. Ce livre semblait vraiment te plaire.”

“Oui...mais ça a dû couter une fortune tout ça. Je suis encore loin de pouvoir utiliser du papier comme ça. A l'allure où je progresse je ferais mieux d'utiliser du papier à chiottes.”

“Bien sûr que non, voyons”, dit Erwin. “Et tu utiliseras le carnet quand tu le voudras, rien ne presse.” 

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Levi.

“Merci, Erwin...” murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Erwin le serra dans ses bras.

“Mais quand même, ça a dû te couter...et du papier comme ça en plus,” reprit-Levi.

“Ne t'inquiètes pas, Levi. Et puis sans toi, l'humanité ne serait pas libre aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois pas que tu as largement gagné le droit de gribouiller sur quelques feuilles de papier autant que tu le souhaites ?”

“Ah, peut-être...” s'amusa Levi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il déposa les deux objets sur la table. Il se retourna tout à coup pour regarder Erwin. Il ôta le mouchoir de sa tête et prit Erwin par la main. 

“J'ai une douche à prendre. Et tu vas venir avec moi”, dit-il en l'entraînant vers le petit escalier qui menait à leur chambre et à la salle de bain qui la jouxtait. 

“Et ton ménage ?”

“Je terminerai cet après-midi. Mais là, j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ envie d'une douche...”

“Ah oui ?” répondit bêtement Erwin.

“Oh, que oui...” murmura Levi à son oreille tout commençant à déboutonner la chemise d'Erwin. 

Levi ordonnait, et Erwin était que plus que content d'obéir. 

 

A partir de ce jour, toute gêne disparu chez Levi. Il refusait toujours de montrer ouvertement ses croquis à Erwin, mais ce dernier faisait maintenant partie de sa démarche créatrice. Plus les jours passaient, plus Erwin remarquait qu'il cherchait de moins en moins à cacher ses dessins, les laissant même traîner sur une commode ou un fauteuil où il savait parfaitement qu'Erwin les verrait. Lorsque Levi était absent, Erwin se permettait de les prendre pour les examiner de plus près. Il savait que Levi ne lui en voudrait pas, et que c'était sa manière à lui de laisser Erwin se faire une critique de son art pour quand il aurait besoin de l'entendre. La vie continuait, aussi tranquille qu'auparavant, mais Erwin percevait que quelque chose était en train de naître chez Levi. 

C'est aussi à ce même moment que de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface dans l'esprit d'Erwin.

 

On était à la fin de l'été. Un matin, les rayons du soleil traversèrent les fins rideaux de leur chambre sans découvrir Levi niché au creux d'Erwin. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et ne sentant pas la présence de Levi contre lui, il en déduisit qu'il s'était levé plus tôt comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Il somnola encore un peu, et se leva pour prendre une douche. Levi était debout, mais il n'avait pas déjeuné. Aucune trace de sa tasse dans l'évier. Il n'était pas à la table sur le perron, et Erwin le chercha aux alentours directs de la chaumière. Rien. Il revint à l'intérieur et fit le tour de la pièce principale à la recherche d'un mot qu'il aurait laissé, retourna dans la chambre, et n'y trouva rien non plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la vieille pendule du salon. Neuf heures trente. Levi était sans doute parti faire une promenade et serait revenu en un rien de temps. 

Mais le temps passa, et Levi ne revint pas. Erwin s'occupa à lire, à nourrir les chevaux et à les soigner, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était midi, maintenant, et Levi n'était toujours pas revenu. L'angoisse se mit à lui tordre le ventre. L'idée germa en lui que peut-être, il était arrivé quelque chose à Levi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de partir ainsi sans laisser de mot à Erwin pour lui dire quand il reviendrait. Les deux chevaux étaient là, Levi ne pouvait donc pas être parti bien loin. Il eut soudain la certitude étourdissante qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et s'il avait eu un accident ? S'il était blessé et ne pouvait plus regagner la chaumière ? Et si... Il essaya de repousser cette pensée, de se raisonner, mais il n'y parvint pas : et si Levi avait fait une chute ? S'il était tombé de la falaise ?

N'y tenant plus, le sang battant dans ses tempes à lui en faire mal, Erwin se précipita dehors sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte. Il hésita, puis prit à gauche et longea la plage jusqu'à un ensemble de falaises escarpées, là où Levi aimait se promener. Il marcha, grimpa, trébucha et se releva, et chaque pas semblait lui confirmer un peu plus que quelque chose était arrivé à son Levi. Le vent qui soufflait sur la falaise envahissait ses narines et l'empêchait encore davantage de respirer. Et puis, au moment où il se sentit sur le point de perdre la raison, il le vit.

Levi était un peu plus bas, assis en tailleur dans une petite alcôve de pierre, son carnet de croquis à la main, entouré d'un tapis d'oeillets marins. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux noirs et venait se glisser dans son col entrouvert pour carresser sa peau. Le soleil de midi faisait jouer les ombres sur sa peau, et Erwin pouvait admirer son cou puissant, son nez fin et son regard fier tourné vers l'horizon. Erwin en eut le souffle coupé de soulagement et d'admiration. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareil sentiment en voyant Levi. Il eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui une créature qui le dépassait, un être infini et enfin libre. Un oiseau qui planait au-dessus de la mer, solide et paisible dans son vol, qui ne craignait plus rien et que plus rien ne menaçait. Levi était libre. Son Levi était libre, enfin. Il ne craindrait plus jamais la faim, et plus personne ne viendrait le traquer. Il n'avait plus d'obligations qu'envers lui-même, et il avait Erwin. Il était là, bravant le seul danger de la falaise parce qu'il lui plaisait de dessiner la mer. 

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Erwin et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il but une dernière fois la vision de Levi et se retourna, frustré de ne plus pouvoir lui-même dessiner pour immortaliser cet instant. Il lui faudrait le graver dans sa mémoire. Erwin s'éloigna un peu et s'assit sur un rocher, assez loin pour ne plus voir Levi et lui laisser son intimité. Il tâcha de calmer son angoisse, certain maintenant que Levi allait bien et qu'il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Il se mit à ramasser quelques fragments de roche qui trainaient là et les jeta au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissanet tout en bas, là où les vagues venaient à l'assaut de la falaise telles des titans. Ces pierres disparaissaient, comme des soldats précipités de l'un des Murs.

Le visage de Zeke Jaeger lui revint, et puis sa forme titanesque. Il sentit son corps se contracter, ramenant une vieille douleur dans son moignon endormi. Il revoyait les cadavres déchiquetés de tant de soldats, leurs membres sanglants éparpillés sans qu'il puisse déterminer à qui ils appartenaient, l'odeur de sang et de chair les transformant en une masse informe et repoussante. Et puis Zeke Jaeger, le visage rendu méconnaissable par la seule lame de Levi. Le dernier homme que Levi ait tué. Pour Erwin. Il enfouit son visage dans sa main. Il chercha en vain l'image de Levi sur la falaise. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que de telles visions n'étaient pas apparues. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il pensait avoir laissé la guerre derrière lui, il pensait qu'elle appartenait à une autre vie, maintenant, à une autre personne, mais pas à lui. Il pensait...

“Erwin ?”

Il releva la tête. Levi se tenait près de lui, le regard inquiet. La respiration d'Erwin s'était emballée, son visage était légèrement moite de sueur qui se mêlait à ses larmes. C'était cela qui devait inquiéter Levi. Erwin le regarda longuement, forçant sa respiration à se calmer. Il tendit la main, et Levi la prit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

“Tu vas bien ?” demanda Erwin faiblement. 

“Oui, je vais bien, Erwin”, répondit Levi en continuant de l'observer. “Et toi ?”

“Je ne suis pas sûr”, s'amusa Erwin. 

“Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, je me suis inquiété et je me suis mis à ta recherche. Je t'ai trouvé, et tu étais si magnifique que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Je me suis assis là et puis je me suis souvenu...”

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer. Le regard de Levi se durcit.

“Pardonne-moi, Levi. Tu viens d'avoir une superbe matinée et je te rappelle...”

“Tu me rappelle ce qui ne me quitte jamais vraiment, Erwin. Et toi non plus. Cette saloperie de guerre, on la porte toujours en nous...mais elle ne nous définie pas. Elle est juste...là.”

Erwin hocha la tête, inscrivant les sages paroles de Levi dans son esprit. 

“Je suppose que c'est comme pour ton bras. Ça fait chier, mais tu t'y es accomodé avec le temps, et regarde-toi aujourd'hui ? Tu as gagné une guerre avec un seul bras, et maintenant tu cultives des salades avec ce même bras.”

Erwin sourit tristement et pris la main de Levi dans la sienne pour l'embrasser.

“Merci, Levi... Mais toi, es-tu heureux ? Es-tu bien, ici ?”

«Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas à tuer, à voler ou à blesser pour survivre. Je suis avec toi, on a un chez nous au bord de ce putain d'océan dont tu me parles depuis toujours, et je me suis même mis à dessiner, Erwin. A dessiner. Je fais autre chose de mes mains que les couvrir de sang. Alors oui, je suis bien, ici. Et j'espère que toi aussi. »

« Oui, Levi. C'est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer, ou même mériter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester à tes côtés... »

« Et tu le feras. »

Levi le força à se rapprocher de lui, et Erwin enfouit son visage contre son épaule. 

“Oui, les souvenirs font chier, et on a encore pas mal de travail à faire pour devenir des gens à peu près guéris, si on peut l'être un jour...mais on s'en sortira,” promit-il en caressant ses cheveux. 

Erwin s'accorda un dernier sanglot étouffé, et Levi l'entoura du refuge de ses bras, lui laissant la liberté d'être vulnérable aussi longtemps que nécessaire, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Puis, une fois que ses larmes se furent asséchées et que seul demeurait le calme des battements de coeur de Levi, ce dernier souleva doucement son menton, le forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux d'argent le perçaient, ancrant Erwin dans sa confiance en Levi, sa foi absolue en son amour et sa dévotion. Levi l'embrassa, ses lèvres délicieuses rendues presque salées par l'air marin.

Avant longtemps, Erwin reposait au milieu des oeillets marins. Les mains de Levi s'affairaient sur ses vêtements, ses lèvres partout sur lui, dans son cou, sur son torse et jusque dans les moindres recoins de son âme. Ses doigts le cherchèrent, l'ouvrant délicatement, avec autant de patience qu'il avait eu pour faire sortir Erwin de son armure de Commandant, les premières fois qu'ils avaient parlé et qu'Erwin s'était confié à lui. Il l'explora, et puis le trouva, arrachant à Erwin un gémissement de surprise. Levi lui sourit, sa main entoura sa joue et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Erwin le laissa venir en lui et s'y précipiter, et le vent qui soufflait sur la falaise caressait sa peau nue. Dans son extase, Erwin s'imagina que Levi lui-même commandait au vent, ou bien qu'il était ce vent, tant le moindre atome de son corps semblait être touché par Levi. Le ciel bleu parsemé de trainées blanches encadrait le visage de Levi, et Erwin gémit son nom dans un dernier cri. 

Ils se rhabillèrent. Il se passa encore deux heures où ils restèrent somnoler là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un de ces moments où leur absence d'emploi du temps les surprenait. Ils pouvaient rester là toute la journée, s'ils le voulaient. Rien ne les appelait ailleurs, aucune mission d'aucune sorte, pas même un repas à mijoter qui attendrait leur retour. 

Il fallut bien regagner la chaumière pourtant, et seule la perspective de pouvoir tenir Levi contre lui dans le confort de leur chambre encouragea Erwin à quitter leur refuge aux couleurs carnées. Le soir, tandis qu'ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Levi avoua à Erwin qu'il était parti sur la falaise à cause d'un cauchemar la nuit dernière. 

“J'ai vu les gosses revenir me voir. Ceux qui sont morts. Connie, Sasha, Eren...et d'autres. Des morts-vivants. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai essayé de nettoyer l'écurie, mais...je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, nettoyer n'a pas été assez. Alors j'ai pris mon carnet et j'ai marché comme un forcené jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce coin peinard sur la falaise. C'était comme s'il m'appelait pour me dire “hey, viens poser ton cul ici, et oublie un peu tout ça.” Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis assis devant l'océan, et j'ai commencé à griffonner.”

Derrière lui, Erwin embrassa son front, ses bras l'entourant malgré la chaleur de la nuit. 

“Et ça a fonctionné ?”

“Je crois. Un peu”, répondit Levi après un instant. “C'était...différent. Quand je nettoie, j'utilise mon corps et... ça me défoule, même si les problèmes sont toujours dans ma tête. Comme si j'essayais de les tuer avec du putain de détergent, quelque chose comme ça. J'en sais rien. Mais là...”

Il réfléchit encore, et Erwin mesura à quel point il était difficile pour Levi d'analyser les changements qui se passaient dans sa tête. Après toute une vie, avait-il trouver un nouveau moyen de faire fuir ses angoisses ? 

“Si j'y pense trop, alors je ne peux juste pas dessiner. Mais si je dessine sans penser, les problèmes sont là mais c'est comme s'ils étaient dilués par ce que font mes mains... comme... comme si au lieu d'être une grosse flaque d'huile qui flotte à la surface d'un seau, on l'avait versée dans un cours d'eau qui coule doucement...” 

Erwin voyait parfaitement ce que Levi voulait dire, et il lui enviait cet état d'esprit qu'il était parvenu à atteindre ces derniers mois. Lire lui apportait la même impression, mais il avait parfois le sentiment qu'il cachait ses angoisses sous le tapis plutôt que de les affronter progressivement comme Levi. 

“Alors il faut continuer, Lee. Tout ce qui peut te faire du bien est à prendre...”

Levi resta silencieux, et Erwin pensa que peut-être leur conversation était finie. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues et celui du vent dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient la chaumière. Et puis, Levi parla.

“Et toi ?” demanda-t-il dans un murmure. 

Erwin ne lui répondit pas. Il feignit de s'être endormi. Il en eût un peu honte. Levi savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était pas endormi si vite, mais en cet instant, il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Il voulait garder les sentiments de la journée pour s'endormir, celui de Levi au-dessus de lui sur la falaise, et ce réconfort de savoir qu'il allait un peu mieux grâce à son art. 

 

 

L'automne débuta sans que le froid ne s'installe trop rapidement. Certains après-midi étaient occupés à rentrer du bois dans la réserve à l'arrière de la chaumière, à retaper et à agrandir la cabane des chevaux en prévision des forts vents d'hiver et à la remplir de foin qu'on leur avait livré depuis la ferme la plus proche . Mais Levi trouvait toujours du temps pour dessiner un peu tous les jours. 

“Ça ne sert à rien... Un gosse de six ans en ferait autant,” soupira-t-il un jour qu'ils s'étaient accordés pour se détendre.

Erwin se leva et s'approcha de la table. Il pouvait sentir la frustration émaner de Levi à son avant-bras contracté et à ses doigts qui semblaient hésiter à tenir le crayon. Erwin posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser, et il sentit presque aussitôt la tension qui s'y était accumulée se relâcher. 

Une mer à l'écume bouillonnante, toute enroulée sur elle-même au-dessous d'un ciel noir qui n'en finissait pas de s'épaissir. Un vent qui venait des profondeurs de l'horizon et emportait sur son passage des nuages de sable qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil d'automne. L'impression générale était là, semblable à celle qui s'imposait face à la chaumière. Elle était grossière, se cherchait encore, mais le sentiment de chaos sublime pointait, n'attendant plus qu'un affinage technique que Levi aurait tôt fait d'apprendre. 

Levi avait progressé. Quoiqu'il en pense, ses traits avaient la liberté de celui qui prend doucement conscience de son potentiel. Même sans couleur, il était parvenu à rendre les nuances d'une mer agitée. La question qui taraudait Erwin depuis des mois lui échappa, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant pour enfin se manifester.

“D'où te vient cette envie de dessiner ?”

Levi sourit. Depuis si longtemps qu'Erwin s'interrogeait, il osait enfin lui demander.

“J'en sais rien. Ça m'était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit, avant. Je dessinais quand j'étais petit. Je faisais avec ce que je trouvais. Ma mère me ramenait du papier, quand elle avait un peu d'argent. C'est pas arrivé souvent. Mais je crois que c'est des bons souvenirs.”

Il se perdit un instant dans cette image, et Erwin imagina avec émotion un petit Levi, assis sur une table bancale dans une petite pièce pauvre mais propre, savourant un moment d'insousciance. 

“Après ça, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à essayer. Trop de trucs à faire, trop de dégâts, trop de sang sur les mains...”

Erwin hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait que trop ce que Levi avait ressenti à une époque. 

“Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par les dessins de Moblit. Je trouve ça incroyable, la façon dont sans un seul mot, il parvient à capter la personnalité de quelqu'un dans un portrait. J'imagine qu'au lieu de ça, j'aurais pu choisir d'écrire, mes mémoires ou quelque chose comme ça... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça pourrait même être plus utile de confier aux générations futures la merde qu'on a traversé année après année... Peut-être que je le ferai, un jour. Mais tout est encore trop proche...”

“Tu penses encore que les titans peuvent revenir ?” lui demanda Erwin, partageant une angoisse qui le prenait parfois au beau milieu de la nuit, et ce malgré la certitude profonde qu'un tel désastre ne pouvait plus arriver. 

“Parfois, je ne suis pas même sûr qu'ils soient partis. C'est rare, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être endormi, que quelque chose va me réveiller et que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, que je ne fais que voler ces moments avec...avec toi.” 

Il sembla inviter Erwin à le réconforter, à nier ses craintes et à lui dire que rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve. 

“Comme tu l'as dit si bien dit, il nous faut du temps, Levi...”

Levi hocha la tête, conscient qu'Erwin se battait contre ses propres démons et que lui promettre qu'ils seraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie était une fantaisie qu'ils préféraient vivre au jour le jour plutôt qu'anticiper. 

“En tout cas, je vois aucun progrès de ce côté-là,” gronda-t-il en désignant son oeuvre.

Erwin eut soudain une idée. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la chaumière, fouilla dans le tiroir de la commode où il savait que Levi gardait tous ses dessins, et le rejoignit. 

“Regarde,” dit-il en étalant les croquis comme s'il s'agissait de cartes et qu'il s'apprêtait à les commenter avec son Capitaine. 

Il les disposa par ordre chronologique tels qu'il se les souvenait, reproduisant sous leurs yeux la progression de Levi ces six derniers mois, du cheval que Levi avait rageusement déchiré au paysage maritime qu'il avait dessiné sur la falaise, en passant par des croquis de fleurs et d'insectes. Levi leva un sourcil, l'air dépité, visiblement peu impressionné par ses propres exploits.

“Tu ne vois sans doute aucune différence à cause des heures que tu as passé à travailler sur ses dessins, mais je t'assure que tu t'es amélioré. Et si tu peux voir tous les défauts qu'ils cachent, c'est que ton oeil s'est exercé entre temps !” s'enthousiasma Erwin.

“Je pouvais voir les défauts dès le début, Erwin. Et je peux toujours les voir. Je crois juste que je n'ai jamais été doué avec un crayon, c'est tout,” soupira Levi.

“Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'écrire ou de dessiner souvent quand tu étais plus jeune, c'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour ce genre d'activités. Tu as travaillé dur tous les jours, et même si tu ne progresses pas aussi vite que tu le pensais, tu n'as pu que t'améliorer, Levi. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de dessiner quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant ?”

“Je peux essayer...” dit Levi, pensif.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration et s'empara d'une feuille blanche. Il était plus déterminé encore que d'ordinaire, comme si ce nouvel essai avait plus d'importance que tous les autres. 

Erwin l'observa un court instant, puis rentra à l'intérieur. Il reprit ses activités du matin et se mit à chantonner sans s'en rendre compte. Il espérait avoir redonné confiance à Levi et il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il allait représenter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre où Levi, qui lui tournait le dos, continuait de travailler. Il restait quelques vêtements à repasser, aussi Erwin mit quelques braises dans le fer. Il étala l'une des chemises de Levi sur la table de la cuisine et s'appliqua à la repasser minutieusement. Il sourit en se rappelant la première fois que Levi avait laissé Erwin s'occuper de son linge. Il avait fallu des semaines et beaucoup de persuasion de la part d'Erwin avant que Levi ne lui laisse une chance d'alléger ses tâches ménagères. A l'époque du Bataillon d'Exploration, il n'était pas rare que Levi prenne soin de rendre la vie d'Erwin plus facile, l'inverse étant rarement vrai. La guerre terminée, Erwin s'était empressé de rendre à Levi tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour lui, et après quelques résistances, Levi avait enfin accepté d'être aidé. 

Il termina de repasser et emprunta les quatre marches qui menaient à leur chambre à l'arrière de la chaumière. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de l'armoire et y rangea ses propres chemises, puis le second pour y mettre celles de Levi. Il les réarrangea au mieux pour que Levi soit satisfait. Un carré de tissu blanc soigneusement plié attira son regard, trop familier pour être ignoré. Il le prit et n'eut pas besoin de le déplier pour le reconnaître: la cravate de Levi, celle qu'il portait presque quotidiennement pendant la guerre. Usée et un peu jaunie après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, mais portant toujours la même charge émotionnelle. 

Pour Levi, c'était la dernière trace tangible qu'il avait de sa mère, le dernier objet qui le rattachait à elle. Durant une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, et puis durant sa vie d'homme, voilà à quoi se résumait la présence maternelle pour Levi. A peu près autant que pour Erwin, qui n'avait gardé de sa mère qu'un petit portrait de jeunesse et une lettre adressée à son père. Pour Erwin, cette cravate faisait presque partie intégrante de son Capitaine, et elle avait toujours ajouté à son charisme général et à la séduction discrète que Levi exerçait sur lui. Un objet qu'il avait fini par chérir comme Levi le faisait. Il réalisa soudain que sans doute si Levi était tombé au combat, ce serait cet objet qu'on aurait tendu à Erwin comme dernier souvenir de son Capitaine. Si du moins la cravate avait été retrouvée... Il imagina un amas sanglant de membres, et un soldat récupérant le tissu délicat devenu écarlate, et la tête lui tourna. Sa main trembla en tenant la cravate. Qu'en aurait-il fait, alors ? L'aurait-il gardée précieusement dans un tiroir, sans jamais y toucher de peur d'effacer les dernières traces de l'odeur de Levi ? L'aurait-il portée à son tour, exhibant fièrement sa qualité d'amant ? L'objet aurait peu importé, si Levi avait péri, et il aurait pourtant été tout ce qui restait à Erwin. 

Il remit soigneusement la cravate à sa place et tenta de faire fuir ces sombres pensées, mais elles s'étaient invitées dans son esprit et continuèrent de le narguer pendant qu'il terminait son rangement. Il rouvrit son propre tiroir et replaça les chemises qu'il venait tout juste de mettre, conscient de trouver des excuses vaines pour ne pas rejoindre tout de suite Levi et se donner un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et s'occupa de mettre les cendres du foyer dans un seau. Il passa par la porte arrière pour vider le seau sur leur potager et donner de la vigueur aux plants de betteraves et de choux, et la vue de ce petit rectangle de comestibles et de cette maison qui était maintenant la sienne et celle de Levi l'apaisa un peu. 

Mais au moment où il rentrait, Levi rentrait à son tour, et Erwin ressentit une surprise et un soulagement indicible à le voir là, en vie devant lui. 

Il rougissait. Erwin mit un long instant à s'en rendre compte, mais le visage de Levi était plus rosé que d'habitude. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard s'obstinait à fixer un point quelque part à la gauche d'Erwin. Son corps était raidi, ses bras collés le long de son corps. Erwin remarqua qu'il tenait une feuille de papier dans sa main droite, et il avait bien pris soin de tourner vers l'intérieur le côté où il avait dessiné dessus. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à le regarder, Erwin lui adressa un sourire encourageant. 

“J'ai terminé le repassage et vidé les cendres.”

Levi murmura un indiscernable “merci”, sembla hésiter, et puis tendit le dessin à Erwin comme un enfant timide.

“Tu as terminé ?” demanda Erwin.

“Ouais...mais tu vas rire.”

“Je ne ferai jamais ça, Levi”, le rassura Erwin en prenant la feuille. 

C'était un portrait. De lui, Erwin.

Il eut conscience de mal cacher son étonnement, mais il était trop pris dans sa contemplation pour se justifier. Le représentant de face, le portrait n'était, le plus objectivement du monde, pas une réussite. Autant qu'il le sache, c'était la première fois que Levi s'attelait à représenter un visage humain, et cela se voyait. Mais malgré un oeil droit mal placé, un cou un peu démesuré (était-ce ainsi que Levi le voyait et l'aimait ? Il se sentit rougir à son tour) et un nez plus exagérément bossu encore que la réalité, il se dégageait du dessin une énergie qu'Erwin aurait été bien en peine de décrire. Il est sans doute difficile de juger de son propre portrait, et peut-être une personne extérieure aurait mieux réussi à le commenter. Mais Erwin aimait ce dessin, tant par l'honnêteté de ce premier essai que par la ressemblance frappante même si inexacte de son propre visage. Il leva les yeux vers Levi et lui sourit. 

“Une chance que t'aies pas une gueule comme ça dans la réalité, pas vrai ?” commenta Levi avec une petite moue sans illusion.

“C'est fabuleux, Levi”, murmura-t-il avec émotion. 

“Te fous pas de moi, Erwin. C'est mauvais et tu le sais”, s'emporta Levi en essayant de reprendre le dessin, mais Erwin l'en empêcha, le ramenant vers lui et jouant de leur différence de taille pour le mettre hors de portée de Levi. Une manoeuvre injuste, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

“Non, non, Levi. Je veux dire que... Bien sûr, il te reste énormément de progrès à faire, les proportions sont inexactes mais... c'est peut-être moi, mais je trouve qu'il se dégage quelque chose de ce portrait, plus encore que dans tous tes autres dessins. Je t'assure.”

“Evidemment qu'il s'en dégage quelque chose, c'est toi.”

Erwin ne trouva rien à répondre, toujours surpris par la sincérité de Levi même après toutes ces années. Il reporta son attention sur le dessin.

“Malgré tout, la ressemblance est frappante...et tu ne m'as même pas demandé de poser pour te servir de modèle.”

Levi lâcha un petit rire.

“C'est pas comme si j'avais pas passé les vingt dernières années de ma vie à te reluquer dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.”

“Ah.”

Ils se mirent à se sourire comme deux adolescents timides à leur premier rendez-vous. 

“Tu sais, il m'est aussi arrivé, pendant toutes ces années...”

“Quoi ? De me reluquer ?”

“Oui, ça aussi, et plus d'une fois”, reconnu Erwin en riant. “Mais...je t'ai aussi dessiné.”

“Quoi ? Tu as intérêt à avoir gardé ça avec toi, blondinet. Je veux voir.”

“Je...bon, très bien”, se rendit Erwin en voyant l'expression déterminée de Levi. 

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, et Erwin s'agenouilla pour ouvrir le coffre dans lequel il gardait certains vieux effets personnels. Il farfouilla parmi des lettres, la vieille montre cassée de son père et quelques livres, et tomba enfin sur le carnet qu'il cherchait. Il hésita, le sortit du coffre et le feuilleta discrètement. Il contenait quelques dessins d'objets pris dans sa chambre de Chef d'Escouade, un ou deux portraits de camarades qu'il avait dû prendre dans sa jeunesse, mais la fin était surtout composée de portraits de Levi pris sous différents angles. Erwin fut surpris de voir qu'il avait à peu près réussi à rendre les expressions discrètes et subtiles de Levi, et c'est sans trop de gêne qu'il s'assit sur le lit et invita Levi à en faire autant. 

Il ouvrit le carnet au premier portrait et le lui tendit pour lui laisser la liberté d'aller à son rythme. Il sonda son visage, anxieux de connaître sa réaction. Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le premier croquis, sans qu'Erwin put dire si c'était d'apprécation ou de mauvaise surprise. Sourcils froncés, il tourna la première page, lentement, regarda avec la même concentration les deux dessins suivants, et puis tourna encore la page. Il continua jusqu'à la fin du carnet sans dire un seul mot, pas même lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur des dessins de lui torse nu, en plein entraînement physique. Erwin les avait oublié, ceux-là. Une chance qu'à l'époque, son esprit d'artiste n'avait pas représenté plus loin ses fantasmes d'homme.

Levi referma le carnet. Erwin retint sa respiration. Levi passa la main sur le cuir de la couverture, comme s'il le caressait, et Erwin sentit ses épaules se détendre.

“Encore une raison de haïr cette putain de guerre. Ces dessins sont incroyables, Erwin. Mieux que la réalité, en tout cas.”

Erwin déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Levi.

“Pas du tout, je t'assure que le modèle est bien mieux que ses représentations.”

“Tu ne me les as jamais montrés...pourquoi ?” demanda Levi.

La question pris Erwin de court, et il lui fallu un moment pour trouver quoi répondre. C'était une question dangereuse, qui allait chercher trop loin dans ce qu'il avait cherché à étouffer depuis des années.

“Je ne sais pas... Je crois que je ne voyais pas ces dessins comme ayant une quelconque valeur pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour moi. Je crois...”

Son anxiété d'un peu plus tôt l'aida à formuler ce qu'il portait en lui, aux prix d'un effort qui le fit à peine reconnaître sa propre voix.

“Je crois que je n'avais pas besoin de les montrer, puisque je t'avais avec moi. Je t'ai dessiné parce que j'avais peur...”

 _De quoi ?_ , allait sans doute lui demander Levi. Il n'en fit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais Erwin sentit qu'il devait formuler ce qu'il avait en tête.

“J'avais peur de te perdre. J'avais peur que tu ne meurs, et qu'il ne me reste plus rien de toi, que j'oublie ton visage, comme ceux de tant d'autres soldats morts... C'est pour cela, je crois, que je t'ai dessiné...J'avais peur...”

Son regard s'était perdu devant lui, et il releva la tête. Levi était pétrifié. 

«On a failli se perdre... », dit Levi, ses yeux argentés rivés sur ceux d'Erwin avec horreur, comme s'il réalisait encore pour la première fois cette vérité qui les avait taraudés pendant tant d'années, tel un démon suivant chacun de leurs pas sans jamais qu'ils sachent quand la bête cruelle allait se jeter sur l'un d'eux et le déchiqueter.

« Oui...Tant et tant de fois... » répondit Erwin avec un petit sourire, et il sentit des larmes brouiller sa vue. « Il y a eu des moments où j'ai cru devenir fou. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, quelqu'un allait venir m'annoncer ta mort ou que j'allais te voir assassiné, dévoré ou tomber malade sous mes propres yeux. Parfois, des jours entiers passaient où je ne pouvais pratiquement penser à rien d'autre, et je devais pourtant m'occuper de mes devoirs de Commandant. Mais j'avais peur, si peur de te perdre... » 

Il effleura la joue de Levi de sa main tremblante, et Levi ferma les yeux, s'inclinant dans ce contact comme il l'avait toujours fait. 

« Alors imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu t'es mis à abandonner... »

Levi rouvrit les yeux, et Erwin vit qu'ils brillaient eux aussi. C'était vrai. Levi avait dû faire face à sa profonde fatigue, à ses sentiments de culpabilité et à ses envies de mort. Il l'avait fait sans jamais faiblir dans ses efforts pour soutenir Erwin en plus de ses devoirs de Capitaine. Il s'imagina les longues heures de solitude que Levi avait dû supporter quand Erwin était trop profondément englouti dans son propre découragement et qu'il rejetait Levi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il attira Levi contre lui et le serra fort.

« Tu as été si courageux, mon Levi... »

Ils s'embrassèrent, presque comme si c'était la première fois. Sans le moindre désir sexuel, constata Erwin. Comme si finalement, après presque six ans de paix, quelque chose en eux acceptait de lâcher prise. Levi avait le goût de l'océan, des longues promenades sur les dunes, et des soirées sur la terrasse à regarder le ciel rougir, et puis du vent hivernal qui frappait à leurs carreaux quand ils dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il caressa sa nuque, ses cheveux coupés courts au-dessus de sa peau, et il sentit Levi prendre sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter, et ils restèrent encore là quelques instants, contemplant le chemin parcouru et mesurant encore une fois leur chance d'être en vie. 

Au bout du lit, Levi avait abandonné son portrait d'Erwin. Ce dernier le prit, et se remit à le contempler.

“On devrait l'afficher ici, qu'en penses-tu ?”

“Ah ah, très drôle, Erwin », dit Levi d'une voix traînante.

“Je suis sérieux.”

Levi en resta bouche bée.

“C'est hors de question. Voir ce truc va me couper l'appétit quand on sera au pieu.”

“Pas moi, je crois. Et puis on peut le mettre ici”, dit Erwin en se levant pour le placer loin du lit, près de l'armoire. “Tu ne le verras pas trop si tu n'en as pas envie, et moi je pourrais le regarder.”

Levi sembla hésiter.

“Attends plutôt que je m'améliore, je t'en ferais un mieux que ça, et cette fois tu poseras pour moi.”

“J'espère bien, mais j'aime la spontanéité de celui-là. S'il-te-plait, Levi ?”

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, et Erwin sut qu'il avait gagné.

“Comme tu veux, mais ne montre ce truc à personne. Et tu laisses ton propre carnet pour que je puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil moi aussi.”

“Marché conclu, tu as libre accès au carnet”, sourit Erwin. 

Un sourire tendre qui refusait de s'effacer trahit Levi. Il s'empara du carnet d'Erwin et s'empressa de le poser sur sa propre table de nuit, se réservant le droit de le feuilleter encore plus tard dans la journée.

Ils affichèrent le premier portrait de Levi, et malgré quelques nouveaux grognements de sa part, Erwin sentit bien qu'il était flatté de cette attention. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son carnet de croquis, sur la table de Levi, et un sentiment de soulagement le fit soupirer. Etait-ce donc vrai ? Désormais, il n'aurait plus à cacher les dessins de Levi, pas plus qu'il n'avait à craindre d'oublier son visage. Les dessins n'étaient plus une sauvegarde désespérée du visage de son amant, mais une preuve de son amour pour lui. Il quitta la chambre, et trouva Levi sur le perron, le nez en l'air tandis qu'un vent frais se levait, et Erwin l'embrassa longuement.

La guerre contre les titans étaient loin d'avoir déserté leurs esprits, et sans doute la garderaient-ils en eux pour toujours. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir participer à la libération de l'humanité, et surtout, pensa Erwin, pour vivre enfin en paix avec Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> ... A suivre... peut-être ?


End file.
